Federal Way
Federal Way is a city in King County, Washington. Federal Way is considered a commuter town by some people and is located between Seattle and Tacoma. The population is currently 88,580. The 2015 population estimate was 95,171. History Originally a logging settlement, the area was first called "Federal Way" in 1929, when Federal Way School District #210 was created. The name derived from U.S. Route 99 (now State Route 99 or Pacific Highway South), completed that decade, which ran through the area on its way from Everett and Seattle to Tacoma. Federal Way High School was built, and about 20 years later, the name was adopted by the local Chamber of Commerce. The city was incorporated on February 28, 1990. As part of the Washington State Growth Management Act of 1990 (GMA), Federal Way, along with other Puget Sound suburban cities have identified Potential Annexation Area's (PAA's) as areas of unincorporated King County that they feel could best be serviced by them. Federal Way has indicated interest in Auburn Hills (east of the city to the Auburn city limits), Lakeland (south and east of the city to the King/Pierce County border and east to the Auburn city limits), and Star Lake (north and east of the city to the Kent city limits). In 2004, the city annexed the Northlake, East Redondo, and Parkway neighborhoods into the city, adding over 2,700 people and nearly 1 square mile of area. Other possible annexation areas include the Jovita and Camelot neighborhoods. In February 2007, the city announced formal plans to annex the majority of unincorporated land on its east border as one PAA named East Federal Way, comprising the Star Lake, Camelot, Lakeland, and Jovita neighborhoods, and a strip of road connecting them. Annexation of the area would add 20,000 people and nearly 7 sq. mi to the city, creating the 6th largest ciy in Washington by population, at over 106,000 residents and nearly 29 sq mi. On August 21, 2007, residents of the proposed East Federal Way annexation area rejected annexation to Federal Way by a 66% to 34% margin. Opponents of the plan, favoring remaining under direct King County government, asserted fears that increased density and higher taxes would result from annexation despite proponents showing studies that taxes and fees would be unchanged. Geography Federal Way is located at 47°18′47″N 122°20′21″W (47.312960, -122.339173) Federal Way's western boundary is Puget Sound. It is bordered by Des Moines on the north, Kent, Auburn, unincorporated King County, and Milton on the east and Tacoma and Fife on the south. Culture Media Newspapers *Federal Way Mirror *Federal Way News Infrastructure Crime The Federal Way Police Department serves the city as well as the King County Sheriff's Office. Health systems Saint Francis Community Hospital serves the city of Federal Way. Transportation Interstate 5 runs through the city. The Federal Way Transit Center was a big accomplishment for the cities traffic issues. The Federal Way Transit Center opened for service on February 11, 2006. The facility includes approximately 1,200 parking stalls and nine bus bays to serve the initial 15 routes that connect here. Category:Washington State Wiki Category:Cities & Towns Category:King County